


A Heart of Stone

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [225]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stephen Strange, Codependency, Confrontations, Established Relationship, M/M, Nick Fury Knows All, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), on the time stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Stephen knew that one day SHIELD would ask for the Time Stone. Too bad he isn't willing to give it up.Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill: Confrontation
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [225]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118655
Comments: 24
Kudos: 149





	A Heart of Stone

Stephen stood tense and ready in the cold, plain atmosphere of Fury’s office. He was joined by Fury himself, Steve Rogers, Colonel Rhodes, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, and Tony at his back. Stephen knew Tony and Rhodey were unplanned additions to this meeting and he could practically feel the unease that came with the sudden imbalance of power. Stephen almost wished they weren’t there, some small angry part of him wanted to fight, to lash out. 

But that wouldn’t be fair, the only one capable of causing him trouble was Wanda and she didn’t even want to be there. He could sense it in her agitation, the uncertainty of her expression. The others didn’t know that Stephen had been teaching her how to use her abilities, to control, had built a friendship and healed the rift between her and Tony in the process. One sign of aggression and she would be on his side…let alone Tony and Rhodey. 

He could see Fury making the same calculation in the way his expression turned hard, lips pressed into a tight line. Rogers and Wilson gave nothing away where they stood off to the side of Fury’s desk, waiting to see how it would all play out, “we’re not trying to be your enemy,” Fury started. 

“Then don’t ask for something I won’t give.”

Neither of them were the kind to parse words but Stephen wasn’t wiling to push, wanted to hear Fury say it, admit that the only reason he was using his words and not SHIELD was because he was scared they would loose. 

Rogers stepped forward, frowning, “Listen Strange, you how grateful we are for everything you did to help us against Thanos but you also saw first hand how dangerous the stones are. Yours is the last one left and people aren’t going to relax until its gone or destroyed like the others.” 

The frank honesty was refreshing. He heard Tony shifting behind him, but he didn’t speak, saw Rhodey looking over his shoulder, expression decidedly unimpressed. Stephen never would have guessed he’d have so many allies at a moment like this. He’d known, had discussed this possibility with Wong and the other Sorcerers countless times. There was little to be said to ease the fear behind their eyes, to assure them that the stone hanging around his neck was safe and protected in his possession…no matter what he had done for them. 

The thing was Stephen agreed with them. Saw intimately how broken they were in the aftermath of everything Thanos had done…he was only surprised it had taken them this long to demand the Stone. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Stephen met Fury’s weary gaze. The man didn’t want to be doing this, that much was obvious, he might believe in SHIELD’s mission, but he wanted the sorcerers on their side more. The man knew more then he was letting on, if the subtle defeat in his expression was any clue, in fact Stephen was willing to bet he was well aware that there was no possibility, no outcome in which Stephen would give up the stone, not to him and not to any organization that wasn’t Kamar-Taj. 

“I hear you Rogers and it does nothing to sway me. The stone is in my possession and I won’t be handing it over for destruction.” 

The man tensed, mouth twisting, a haunting grief buried behind his eyes that Stephen wished he didn’t know every detail of, hadn’t seen it play out in the stone a hundred times. A hand settled on the Captain’s shoulder and the man relaxed. Stephen almost smiled, it seemed he had learned something since Siberia. 

“Why won’t you give it up?” Sam’s question was frank, trying hard to keep this from turning into another war between them all, one they would surely loose this time. 

Stephen’s jaw worked, lips tingling with words that he couldn’t yet share, not with strangers. He tried to re-work the story into something vague but genuine, explain how their earth was still under attack by things more infinite then Thanos, more immortal and the Stone was sometimes the only tool he had for victory.

Except he didn’t have to. 

“Because Stephen can be trusted. Because the stone belongs to him as much as he belongs to the stone.”

The words were quiet but defiant, coming from Wanda who had at some point drifted closer to Stephen’s side of the room. Her own eyes were a bit watery, sad and understanding just like the gloomy day he’d told her the story of Dormammu, had tried to explain how it felt to have the stone around his neck…both a burden and a friend. 

She had understood because she’d seen it before. She had said she’d seen the same, if less reluctant, attachment within Vision. Though he’d been grateful for the thing that gave him life, that had allowed him to defend himself and those he loved and had given him the freedom of choice. She knew that the fact of the matter was, Stephen wouldn’t give up the stone because it belonged to Kamar-Taj but also because…it was a part of him now. 

A hand touched the small of his back and now Tony was standing level with him, expression carefully crafted into something hard but not hostile, “Rogers, this man has died for our planet more times then you have the right to know. Fury, he is the single reason why we’re all standing here right now and not hanging in limbo or on a dead planet. The stone is dangerous, I’ll give you that, but there is nobody on this planet I’d rather have watching over it.” 

Stephen could see that Rogers was still in doubt, Sam as well. He didn’t blame them; they had suffered plenty at the hands of the stones all these years…but they held their tongue and respect glistened in the Captain’s eyes. Fury, however, was watching him, considering and Stephen knew what he would say before he even opened his mouth. 

“I might be the Director Doctor Strange, but I am far from the most powerful man in my organization. If I’m honest, I believe what they just said, and I’d be willing to leave the stone with you. The problem is that others won’t feel that way and SHIELD won’t be swayed by people’s testimony to your character. They are going to try to take it and destroy it and they won’t mind making you collateral.” 

Stephen nodded, unsurprised. Around him, his three companions tensed, clearly prepared to fight for him and he’d be lying if he tried to say that didn’t warm his heart. Yet, it was a bit of a revelation when it was Rhodey that spoke, voice hard. 

“What are you trying to say Director?”

A slow grin spread over his lips, “I’m saying…I hope you give them hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of making a series out of this oneshot :)


End file.
